


command me to be well

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Fuck Or Die, Hamid Purrs, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Rome Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Nesting, Spell Failure, Teeth, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, cause hamid is basically in heat and cant think straight, kinda like, not that extreme tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid shifted around to sit up unsteadily,”Help? Too hot.”  Hamid's claws fumbled uselessly at the clasp of his cloak.“Shh okay. Come on, pet, up you get. Let’s get out of the sun and then we can deal with whatever you did.” Grizzop sighed, lifted Hamid up to his feet, and coaxed him softly to stumble into a cool, dark, mostly intact building off to the side with shushing noises.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill this tag if I have to, so heres another fic for it.  
> Thanks to [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites) and [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/pseuds/skvadern) for betaing this for me and Claws for the extra support and screaming along with the rest of the Romans who saw snippets of this as I wrote it.
> 
> set vaguely in the same timeline as [offer me that deathless death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238532) but you can read without having read that one
> 
> title of this one is also from Hozier's take me to church, cause they fucking y'all.

The spell backlashed. Hard. Hamid was flung across the street from the shaded alcove to a bright patch of sun. The clothes on his back smoking from the impact and light reflecting oddly off of his skin. 

Oh. Grizzop realized a moment later,”Hamid’s gone lizardy again!” His already high voice climbed as he shouted the warning and he raised his arm to wave the group back,”You guys go ahead, I’ll handle this. Should have known better, really,” Grizzop grumbled and swung his bow across his back as he made his way over to Hamid’s trembling form. Rome fucked with their magic in the worst ways, so who knew what that Endure Elements actually came out as.

Grizzop watched the group retreat down the street out the corner of his eye with Azu herding them along and Sasha following the group from just behind Azu in the shade then nodded, just him and Hamid now. He focused his full attention on the scale-covered halfling and went to his knee in front of him,”Hamid? Pet, are you okay?” Grizzop reached a hand out and pulled the cloak neat around Hamid to expose his head from where it was hidden. He was met with shining brown eyes with slitted pupils staring up at him. 

Hamid’s mouth dropped open and he whined low and pleading at Grizzop,”‘s hot,” Hamid shifted around to sit up unsteadily,”Help? Too hot.” Hamid’s claws fumbled uselessly at the clasp of his cloak.

“Shh okay. Come on, pet, up you get. Let’s get out of the sun and then we can deal with whatever you did.” Grizzop sighed, lifted Hamid up to his feet, and coaxed him softly to stumble into a cool, dark, mostly intact building off to the side with shushing noises.

“I swear, you just can’t keep yourself out of trouble for one minute, can you?” Grizzop grumbled as he helped Hamid sit against a wall with a grunt. He turned away to pull his bow and quiver off his back and set them to the side—just within reach, of course.

Hamid made a triumphant noise as he managed to unhook the clasp on his cloak and it fell to puddle around his waist, with a light clink as the clasp hit the floor. Grizzop groaned,”Hamid, why?”   
Hamid went on, slowly arranging the cloak across the floor with a frustrated trill and pouted as he looked at Grizzop, more specifically Grizzop’s cloak,”Please?” The word slid out of Hamid’s mouth with a sibilant hiss, dragging the ‘s’ a second longer than it should, as he reached a clawed hand out towards Grizzop in an obvious request.

“Right. Okay, this is how the day’s going, then?” Grizzop grumbled with a bit of a manic edge to his tone as he removed the earthy scented fabric from his shoulders and handed it over to join the small nest of clothing under Hamid,”M’ mate’s gone and fucked himself up with a spell, now I gotta deal with the consequences. ‘Course.” 

Hamid’s head perked up briefly and tilted with a worried trill at Grizzop’s tone,”‘m fine. Just... more. Confusing in my head, c’mere?” Hamid held a hand up in offering for Grizzop to join him on the sparse nest he made for them. After releasing a very put-upon sigh, Grizzop took Hamid’s hand between his for a moment and sat on the fabric with a pointed look at the visibly pleased halfling. 

Hamid made a noise not unlike a purr as he wiggled his way into Grizzop’s lap, pausing momentarily to arrange himself so his nose rested against the space where neck met shoulder. “‘S not good enough. Nest needs to be better for mate. Not enough for good nest.” Hamid whined low and sad into Grizzop’s shoulder,”‘m sorry.” 

“Shit.” Grizzop ran a hand down Hamid’s back, taking note of the new ridges along his spine, in an attempt to soothe him,”I understand, pet. Hush. I think you did well, uh, arranging the cloth nicely?” Grizzop mentally kicked himself for sounding unsure about his words, Hamid needed him to be steady, and damn it he was going to try. “I’m sure if we were back at your house it would be better, pet. ‘S alright, besides, why would I want all that when you’re right here? A proper furnace.” Grizzop felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing bright green, and he was glad for the fact that Hamid wasn’t looking at his face at the moment. 

Hamid grumbled and cuddled in closer,”If you say so,” he paused and made an unhappy noise,”Fuck. Clothes off? Please, want skin, might need at this rate.” Hamid wiggled back out of Grizzop’s lap with a frustrated noise and glared down at his clawed hands,”Hrmm. Help? Cut through them myself.” Hamid wiggled his fingers with a frown,”I’m not useful like this. Don’t know how anything works now.” 

Grizzop grimaced a bit at that,”To be fair, you just gotta learn, pet. It’s just like doing anything else, you gotta learn how before you’re good at it.” 

Artemis above. Grizzop hoped he was doing okay at the soothing thing—he never had a good bedside manner. Hamid sniffled and nodded,”Makes sense. Mate is smart.” Hamid’s eyes glazed over slightly like he was falling back into his own head and he trilled a small happy noise at Grizzop who managed to look only a little concerned.  
”You’re alright, pet. Let’s just get comfortable, yeah? You can use the clothes to spruce the nest up for your mate.”

Hamid grumbled lightly, but let the goblin pick at the buttons and ties of his overly smart clothes until he was bare, the dim light of the room glinting brightly off the patches of brass scales scattered across him and dipping between his legs from his belly. Grizzop took a moment to just look and admire the almost jewel-like quality of the shine before Hamid made an impatient sound. Grizzop snorted,”Alright, pet. I know, my turn.” He made quick work of the straps and buckles holding his breastplate together and set it aside by his bow, and started on the much quicker task of removing the sweat-damp underclothes and adding them to the pile of Hamid’s own clothing that the draconic halfling was already rifling through and adding to the nest.

“Better?” Grizzop shivered and shuffled out of Hamid’s way so he could place something, it was fucking cold, the things he does for his mate. Hamid purred and bumped his head against Grizzop’s bare chest.“Yeah?” Grizzop scritched his claws across Hamid’s scalp,”Glad for you, pet. Only the best, and all that.” He sighed and let himself get shoved where Hamid wanted him and fell onto his back easily, better to let Hamid do what he pleased for now.

Hamid grinned and trilled happily and straddled Grizzop’s waist, his skin a bright contrasting warmth, with his hands placed to steady himself on Grizzop’s chest to study the goblin through shining slitted eyes. Grizzop set a hand onto Hamid’s hip with a quirk his brow muscle,”Comfortable, pet?” Hamid made a humming contemplating noise and flopped down to press his face into the goblin’s neck then made a happy confirming noise and a wiggle of his hips in Grizzop’s lap pulling a cut off groan from the goblin. 

”Let’s not do that right now, pet, yeah?” Grizzop shifted Hamid up his chest a bit and away from his crotch. 

Hamid sighed a warm breath against Grizzop’s neck and pressed his lips to the skin, his tongue flicking out to taste the warm skin. Grizzop’s breath hitched and he made a warning sound even as he clutched at Hamid as the halfling wiggled his hips back into Grizzop’s lap to grind Grizzop’s half-hard cock between his wet folds.

“Hamid...” Grizzop ground out and dug his claws into Hamid’s hips to still him. Hamid whined, squirmed in Grizzop’s grip, and mouthed at his shoulder with teeth that were much sharper than a normal halfling’s teeth should be. “Fuck, Hamid... Are you even still in there, pet?” 

Hamid buried his face into Grizzop’s neck and purred out,”Mate, safe. ‘Zop pleeeease. Can’t... need you.” He dug his claws into Grizzop’s shoulders and whined.

“Fuck, okay. Okay, I’m right here. Hush now, I’ve got you.” Grizzop smoothed his hands from Hamid’s hips up his sides and back down in easy strokes. “I’ve got you.” Hamid huffed a sigh, hummed a pleased note, and shoved himself upright again—his claws leaving tiny pinpricks of pain where they dug into Grizzop’s chest—and ground his hips down once more into the goblin’s lap.

Grizzop steadied Hamid with one hand and slid the other down the halfling’s belly, tracing the scales and barely noting the texture change where they split. He dipped a finger between the folds and stroked at Hamid’s cock,”That good?” 

Hamid’s breath hitched and he ground his hips down against Grizzop’s hand with a quiet moan and a drag of his claws across Grizzop’s chest,”P...please.” 

“Hush, good boy, I’ve got you, don’t worry. It’ll all be fine, just a bit of heat, poor thing.” Grizzop murmured. He hooked two fingers up into the wet heat of Hamid’s cunt, and set to working Hamid open. Hamid moaned out a sob and rocked his hips as Grizzop’s fingers pumped in and out of him and quiet praise that fell from the goblin’s lips.

“There you are. Fuck.” Grizzop crooned and pulled his fingers free with a wet sound, wrapping the hand around his cock and giving himself a few firm strokes with a groan. Grizzop slid his cock through the wet mess surrounding Hamid’s cunt and dripping down his thighs with a sigh before lining himself up and rocking Hamid’s hips down onto him in slow, steady thrusts.

Hamid whined, high and loud, and grasped frantically at Grizzop’s wrists as the goblin pulled him fully onto his cock and held him there, the only movement being the circling of Grizzop’s hips as he watched Hamid’s heat-flushed and tear-streaked face. “C’mere, pet, hmm just like that, good boy.” Grizzop pulled Hamid forward so he was hunched over Grizzop’s chest and moaning at the change in angle forcing Grizzop’s cock to slide inside him. Grizzop carded a hand through Hamid’s hair as he used the other to lift the halfling’s hips up to where he could properly thrust into him.

Hamid moaned against Grizzop’s neck as he set his own pace to follow with Grizzop’s thrusts. He licked and sucked at the grey flesh, bringing green bruises to the surface with each pass. Grizzop’s breath puffed out in labored sighs and he tilted his head to the side to allow Hamid more room to work with; he flushed with the exertion, the blush spreading down his chest and to the tips of his trembling ears. 

Hamid whined and started in with his teeth as the rhythm started stuttering. He bit down hard into the junction of Grizzop’s neck and shoulder as he seized up, and came hard with the taste of his mate’s blood coating his mouth.

Grizzop hissed a sharp breath through his teeth and set a more brutal pace, snapping his hips up into the tight heat as Hamid sobbed after finally releasing the meat of Grizzop’s shoulder with a gasp of breath.

Hamid buried his claws into the clothing surrounding Grizzop’s head as an attempted anchor as Grizzop dug his claws into Hamid’s hips and ground up into him with a shuddering shout and spilled over into Hamid. 

After a few long moments to catch their breath, Grizzop ran a shaking hand across Hamid’s back and slid his cock out of him. . He grimaced at the mess that followed, staring up at the stone ceiling of their temporary shelter. Hamid tucked his face into Grizzop’s neck with a rumbling sigh, the ridges that decorated his spine already receding, and breathed in the salty scent of sex drifting off the goblin’s skin. 

Uncharacteristically, Grizzop didn’t want to move and disturb Hamid from his chest, deciding that just a little bit longer wouldn’t hurt. Of course, that’s when the sound of a large rock being kicked by a metal boot rang out.

Fuck. Grizzop tensed under Hamid’s weight, ready to shove him back and confront the attacker as Azu peeked in. Grizzop relaxed slightly and waved a hand to reluctantly catch her attention. Once she zeroed in on them Grizzop could see her eyebrows shoot up and a grin spread across her face, and he quickly shook his head and made a complicated gesture to get across in silence ‘Explain later, fuck off please’ without jostling Hamid. Azu snorted quietly and raised both hands in a gesture of surrender and backed away from the door, hopefully to just tell the others they were fine. 

Grizzop sighed and turned his head to look at Hamid, working himself up to moving the two of them. They still had a ways to go ahead of them, and Grizzop knew they had to go soon. Not yet, though, just a few more minutes of quiet, then they’ll get moving again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive got fanart now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Down to the Marrow](https://twitter.com/DownToTheMarrow) on twitter for this delightful art  
> They are also on Ao3 at [2ndActivatorOfCaspases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/pseuds/2ndActivatorOfCaspases) and are just an overall delight

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [phantomwinds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomwinds) on tumblr!  
> Or you can join us over in the [When In Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) 18+ only discord server


End file.
